


Sightseeing

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beaches, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Post-Canon, Scenery Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Varadero Beach, at night.





	Sightseeing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [the lovely art of sharksmirk on Tumblr. ](http://sharksmirk.tumblr.com/post/162054147788/happy-early-planceday-i-got-this-great-ask-a)

The view was spectacular. Surf rolled against the shore in gentle waves, dark against the white sand; above, the sky was full of brilliant stars, almost completely untouched by light pollution. Pidge could name almost all of the constellations, even though being in the Southern Hemisphere meant they were flipped. “Okay," she said grudgingly. "I see why you wanted to come out here in the middle of the night. Very cool."

Lance shook his head. "No, no, no. That's not the view I'm talking about." He stepped down off the edge of the deck, into the scrubby grass at the foot of the tree line. "C'mon!”

Pidge hesitated for just a second, watching Lance make his way down to the long stretch of the beach before she leapt down after him, hurrying to catch up. The sounds of the town they had left behind them faded even more; Pidge hoped they wouldn’t be gone for so long that Lance’s parents would notice they had left the party.

The grass underfoot turned to fine white sand, and Pidge caught up with Lance right at the tideline, grabbing at his hand. Lance gave her a flash of grin, and tugged her right along. He paused to kick his flip-flops off, leaving them at the edge of the water, and Pidge did the same before they stepped into the waves together.

The ocean water had gone colder now, but still not as cold as the gray Atlantic surf Pidge had grown up with. In sunlight it had been jewel-toned: aquamarine shading to deep, shimmering sapphire. Now it was a shade of midnight blue fit to match the sky, though Pidge still caught the occasional glimpse through the clear water in the light of the stars. Her dress billowed out, lightweight fabric floating on the surface and leaving a trail of ripples in its wake.

Lance pulled her along, deeper and deeper, until the water was up to both of their waists. When they stepped onto a level plateau of sand, he drew up short, taking Pidge by the other hand and turning her around. " _That's_ the view I was talking about."

Pidge's mouth made an 'o' of surprise. The long stretch of the coast before them reached out either side, the silver sand a band of brightness over the rustling shadows of the palm trees, moving gently in the wind. In the distance the silhouette of the city rose, all its lights gone low and golden; the auroras of the brightest towers barely touched the stars. The surrounding darkness made it look like the last edge of civilization, serene under the vast night sky.

“Wow,” Pidge said, voice hushed. “It’s beautiful.” She turned her head to look up at Lance, and was surprised to find him already looking down, a lazy smile curling the corners of his lips.

“Yep,” Lance said. He leaned in closer. “Almost as pretty as you.”

“You - ” Pidge’s face flamed, and she ducked her head automatically, butting it against his chest. “You are such a _dork_.”

“I mean, it's almost as pretty as you. Maybe like, 70% of your prettiness." Lance cupped her face in his hands and tilted it up to towards his, one hand sliding under the curtain of her long hair to cradle her jaw. “More like 60% now that I'm thinking about it. Really, it’s not even close - ”

Of course, the only way she ever managed to successfully shut him up like this was with a kiss. But Pidge suspected he knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read! Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
